The Ugly Shepherdess
by SOUHARU FOR LIFE
Summary: Based on the fairy tale "The Dirty Shepherdess". Princess Ichigo was kicked out of the castle by her father. After many days of wandering, she finds herself working as a shepherdess at a farm. Just when she figures out what to do with her life, a young prince Grimmjow comes crashing in. What would happen to our young princess? FemIchi, GrimmFemIchi, One-shot


The Ugly Shepherdess

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and all its character, nor do I own "The Dirty Shepherdess". (The link to this story would be found below)

Once upon a time, there lived a king well loved by his people. He was known far and wide for his bravery. His name was Isshin Kurosaki. Perhaps you have heard of him before? As much as his bravery was well known, his wisdom however was not.

His Royal Highness Isshin had two daughters, Yuzu Kurosaki, and Ichigo Kurosaki. He loved them with all his heart for they were his pride and joy. When they grew up, he decided that it was time for him to retire. A kingdom could not run on its own, so he made up his mind to give his kingdom to whichever daughter best proved her devotion to him.

So he called the elder princess, Yuzu and asked her:

"How much do you love me?"

The elder princess was much loved by the people of the kingdom with her light brown hair that was similar to the late queen and large, round brown eyes. She was known for her gentle nature and being the simplistic person she is, she answered:

"As the apple of my eye!"

Her answer obviously pleased Isshin as he kissed her cheek tenderly.

"You are indeed a good daughter."

He then called for his younger daughter, Ichigo. Ichigo was often looked down upon by the citizens of the kingdom because of her strange orange (WAOOOOOO STRANGE AND ORANGE RHYMES? No plz I do not need a grammar lesson talking about how I am wrong, that they do not rhyme ;~;) hair and rebellious behavior. She was however the brighter one between the two princesses. Upon hearing her father's summons, she came running with her long orange hair streaming behind her.

"Ichigo" her father began sternly "You are a proper princess! Please act like one!" However he chuckled at the end of his sentence, and Ichigo soon followed. Looking at his younger daughter with nothing but love in his eyes, Isshin asked her how much she loved him.

"I look upon you, my Father" Ichigo answered, "as I looked upon salt in my food."

The love in Isshin's eyes faded into disappointment. He did not ponder over her words as he ordered her to leave the palace at once and to never again appear before him.

Ichigo ran up to her room crying. _"What did I say wrong?"_ she wondered.

Her guard, Keigo knocked on her door and reminded her of her father's commands. Ichigo quickly dried her eyes, and made a bundle of her jewels and best dresses, and walked out of the castle.

Keigo was standing guard outside. He gave her a hug and she went her way.

She walked down the road, wondering what would become of her. She couldn't work because she was never shown how to. Of course no housewife would want to engage with someone with such a pretty face, so Ichigo came up with the solution to make herself as ugly as possible. 

Ichigo therefore took off her dress and put on some clothes that previously belonged to some beggar. She smeared ashes all over her face and hand, and tangled her hair.

Ichigo went into town, offering to work as a goosegirl or shepherdess. However, her plan worked too well, as no farmer's wife would want to hire her. They gave her a morsel of bread for pity's sake.

Just her luck, Ichigo came across a large farm, after many days of walking, in need of shepherdess, and was hired gladly.

One day, as Ichigo was tending her sheep alone, she felt a sudden urge to dress herself up. She laughed at the irony, because it wasn't her that liked to dress up all glamorous, it was Yuzu.

Ichigo washed herself carefully by the stream and since she always carried her bundle of riches around with her, she easily transform herself into the rich princess that she was.

It so happened that the king of a nearby kingdom's son got lost hunting that day. Grimmjow spotted a beautiful girl tending sheep and wanted a closer look at her face.

As soon as Ichigo spotted Grimmjow, she ran into the woods. The prince grinned and bounded swiftly after her, like a panther after its prey.

Grimmjow quickly caught up to Ichigo. He backed her against a tree and slammed his palms on either side of her, blocking her escape. Ichigo twisted her face away from him, exposing her tan neck to Grimmjow. He stared at her neck hungrily and leaned in to mark her.

Suddenly, the self-defense Keigo taught Ichigo kicked in. Ichigo kneed Grimmjow in the groin and ran off, leaving Grimmjow cursing on the ground.

" _I like 'em feisty"_ he thought.

When Ichigo was quite safe, she transformed herself back to the ugly shepherdess. The prince, being hot and thirsty, went to the farm, requesting as drink. He also asked for the name of the beautiful girl that kept the sheep.

Everyone at the farm laughed at this and told Grimmjow that she was the "ugliest creature under the sun."

Grimmjow scowled and crushed the cup he was holding. He was NOT delusional and these BRAINLESS fools are blind. Not wanting to stick around, fearing the stupidity of these people would rub off him, Grimmjow quickly left.

Ichigo returned that evening, discovering that she was the butt of everyone's jokes and jest.

Grimmjow could not take his mind off the feisty strawberry he had met. She fascinated him like nobody else. At last, his father, Sousuke Aizen, summoned him, inquiring why he wasn't flirting with the women of the court as usual.

Grimmjow did not trust Aizen one bit, and demanded him to order the shepherdess at the distant farm to bake him some bread. Aizen gave Grimmjow an odd look, but fulfilled his wish, wondering how it would play out.

Ichigo did not express much surprise upon receiving such an order. She requested for some flour, salt, water, and privacy in a little room with an oven and kneading trough.

Before beginning, Ichigo wanted to look glormous, so she washed her and even decided to put on her rings.

While making the bread, one of her rings slid into the dough. After finishing, Ichigo made herself ugly once more and allowed lumps of dough to stick on her fingers.

The loaf of bread was brought to Grimmjow. When cutting it, he discovered a ring of a princess. He announced that he would marry the girl who fits the ring. Thousands of women flocked the castle, hoping to marry the handsome prince Grimmjow,

However, the ring was so tiny that even the smallest hands could not fit it. In a short time, all the girls of the kingdom tried the ring.

Grimmjow then realized the shepherdess have yet to try on the ring. He sent for her and she arrived. Ichigo easily slipped on the ring, and Grimmjow declared he would marry her.

Aizen ran his eyes up and down Ichigo's body. He lifted an eyebrow.

"You could do better."

Ichigo blushed indignity, and felt a surge of anger overcome her. She demanded the king to give her some water and privacy for a few minutes.

Grimmjow, recognizing the feistiness, did what she demanded, and Ichigo walked out of the room, looking every bit like the princess she is. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo and declared her once again to be his bride.

Ichigo told them her story and requested a messenger to be sent to ask for her father's consent and invite him to the wedding.

Isshin had regretted his decision toward his daughter, but no one could give him any info on her, so he assumed she was dead. He expressed great joy when he heard Ichigo was alive and engaged to a prince. Isshin and Yuzu left their kingdom to attend their wedding ceremony.

Ichigo ordered that Isshin was to be served bread without salt and meat with no seasoning at breakfast. Seeing her father eat little, Ichigo asked her father if breakfast was not to his liking.

Isshin told her that while everything was carefully cooked, it was just so tasteless.

"Did not I tell you, my Father, that salt was the best thing in life? And yet, when I compared you to salt, to show how much I loved you, you thought slightingly of me, and ordered me from your presence."

Isshin bugged Ichigo and admitted that he was wrong. For the rest of the feast, he was served bread with salt and dishes with seasoning. Isshin said they were the best he had ever eaten.

And finish! I realized how similar this story is to Cinderella (Yes, I just noticed it). I do know that this story makes ZERO sense and has a bunch of plot holes. However, I would appreciate it if I did not get reviews on HOW MUCH THIS FANFICTION DOESN'T MAKE SENSE. GET OVER IT D: As for those wondering about "When Did Things Get so Complicated"... Chapter 3 is 6% completed. I'M SORRY. T^T All I did over break is sleep and catching up on homework. I'm still GROWING you know? But HAPPY NEW YEARS! (I started writing this at 11:20 PM on New Year's and finished at 1:32 AM on 1/02/2016. RIP me. What is sleep?) My internet is down so I apologize for posting so late. Now time for me to SLEEP. Also don't worry, you MIGHT see me February with a new one-shot (MIGHT). If that doesn't happen… then you'll see a new chapter of WDTGSC. Unless of course I die from homework overload.

(Link to "The Dirty Shepherdess")

: / / w w w . - n e u / l f b / g n / . h t m


End file.
